Love Me Tender, Love Me Burned
by KaileenaKali
Summary: How does a person go from being a model of beauty to a hurt and damaged individual and still realising she's worth of love. Entry for a July Challenge on TE. Many thanks to mrsFredWeasley21xxx for beta service.


"Cissa, I..."

I turn my face away from the voice of my husband. It is not his fault that I am disfigured, decrepit, burned old woman, yet in a way it is. If it wasn't for his avaricious pursuit of power over everything and everyone, he wouldn't be charmed by Riddle's words so much that he'd bend his knee to a madman. If it wasn't for that, he would never need to key any person bearing the Dark Mark to our home. It was a necessity once both he and our son wore the marks of the Death Eaters, because otherwise wards would have rejected them, I know. Those are no longer the blood wards on Malfoy Manor but the Ministry approved ones. Strong wards, they said. They will sense any ill intent, they said. Didn't that work out just splendidly?

Lucius tried once again. "Love, I only wish to tell you…" I tune him out. I cannot bear to have his eyes upon me, so I choose a next best thing – I don't open my own. Like that set of monkeys I once saw in Muggle London – what was it, see no evil by covering your own eyes.

I can almost taste upon my tongue the moment when he gives up and leaves the room. Good. I do not know how much it will take to get him to turn away from me, but it is my goal. He deserves a woman who will be strong, and competent and beautiful, not this, this charred remains of what I once was. In time, he will see that. No love can survive this. Not one of a Malfoy, at least, and I am holding onto that.

"Feeling sorry for yourself again this morning, Mrs. Malfoy?"

I startle at the voice, the voice that haunts both my sleeping and waking hours, one of the few voices I desperately hoped to hear and at the same time fervently wished I will not have to face until my death.

I try to open my eyes but they are gritty and the light is strong in the room. I must have cried out, because suddenly the room is dimmer and gentle hand wiped my eyelids with… chamomile?

"Try again, it should feel better now."

I am not sure why, but I comply. Slowly I pry my eyes open again, to find a serene face of a very unperturbed looking Luna Lovegood. "Isn't this better, now? I always like to see people' eyes when conversing with them, you know. I think it's called manners. I'm sure you had them, once."

I stare at her, flabbergasted. "Miss..." Oh Salazar, is that my voice?

"Here." She brings me a cup that looks suspiciously as if it's made of paper and a straw in it claims my attention. Wherever did she think of it? She must have noticed what draw my eyes, because she speaks again. "It's a straw; it will help you drink easier, with tiny sips that will not be too much at once for neither your throat or stomach. Now drink, it's just water."

I dutifully do it and after a few sips I am exhausted. I try again at conversing. "Miss Lovegood, I am so very sorry…"

She looks at me, serious, and nods. "I know. I should hope you are, what with the way you constantly keep ignoring your husband while he's at his wit's end at how best to tell you that you are behaving like an idiot. Love does not change with how one looks."

That was not what I meant, and I have a sneaking suspicion that she knows it, but for now, I feel too shocked to address it. Instead I focus on her chastisement.

"Name one." I thought it would be quite a challenge, but the girl does not bat an eye.

"Your late sister Bellatrix, for one; she loved Voldemort even after he came back all yucky like, didn't she."

I am floored. However did she guess? I try to voice it. "How did you…?"

She smiles. "He had his loyal followers, but I suspect both Barty Crouch Jr. and your sister were in love with him, long before he became disfigured as he was."

That almost choked me up. Barty? But it makes sense, in a weird way. She continued. "Look at Molly and Arthur Weasley. He's balding and amassing weight, and I like Mrs. Weasley very much, but she birthed seven children, and she looks like it. And they still love each other very much."

"But neither was burned to a crisp."

Pursing her lips, Luna looks unfazed. "There are potions that will help heal your skin. It's not like you are in life threatening danger anymore, we healed all of the third-degree burns and most of the second-degree ones. As for the scarring, even though there is no magical hospital in the world that knows how to help with the curse scars, I know for a fact that Muggle have this thing called "plastic surgery" and that they can help you get healthy skin."

Hope that rises in me almost suffocates me. "Truly, Miss Lovegood?"

She nods, her eyes gentling. "On my word, Mrs. Malfoy."

She gets up from where she sat beside me on my bed, but I grab her wrist and for the first time notice the Healer Band on her arm. "I am thankful, Miss…Healer Lovegood. But why are you doing this? After everything we've done to you…" I trail off, remorseful tears welling in my eyes.

Her voice is gentle. "My father betrayed Harry Potter, alerting Death Eaters that he is in our home. Do you know why?"

I shake my head no.

"Because he wanted me safe, that was all he ever wanted. I can understand and he can relate to your actions that last year of war. And, I had long talks with Draco about it all, and I forgave him. Your husband, on the other hand, never explicitly asked for my forgiveness or tried to explain his actions, but today he begged me, " my eyes widen at that, "yes, he begged me, literally on his knees, in the middle of the St. Mungo's front lobby to come and see you. Love and devotion I can understand even when it is said without words, you see."

Tears slip down my cheeks and for the first time I dare believe that Lucius is not disgusted by me. Licking my chapped lips, I say "Thank you, Healer Lovegood."

I think she hears all that I thank her for, and she smiles gently. "You are welcome, Mrs. Malfoy. Now, shall I send your husband in?"

I nod.

Just before she leaves, she says casually "Oh, one more thing. Draco and Harry caught Travers. But I don't think he will live through the damage of his skin burns to get to the surgery. Or to get a trial before Wizengamot."

My eyes widen and I whisper. "I see."

She, of all things, winks. "I think you finally do, Mrs. Malfoy."


End file.
